narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shi (Isei)
Yuki Uchiha was a member of the now extinct Uchiha Clan, from Konohagakure. During the Uchiha Massacre she was killed along with the clan but with her remaining conscious in her last moments, she made a deal with death itself offering a weakened Death to use her body as a vessel in return for Death's abilities and powers in order to kill the man who tried to kill her. Background Personality Abilities Shi is an extremely skilled shinobi, skilled in various combat skills, disguise, spying techniques, ninjutsu, shape manipulation, chakra control and sensing. She is also able to summon Orthrus, the hell hound at her will. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Yuki originally had access to both Fire Release and Earth Release natures, she mastered her clan's signature technique by the time she was around 9. Through years of training and copying techniques from her opponents, she expanded her arsenal before she was ultimately murdered by Itachi Uchiha. However, after becoming the vessel of death, she gained the ability to use Water Release and was finally able to use boil-nature. Dōjutsu Sharingan While not a master of Sharingan, because of her death at an young age, Shi retains remarkable expertise while using the Sharingan. Her most notable feat with this power is copying nearly any technique near her. In fact most of her techniques are obtained by simply copying rather than learning. She also has the ability to detect and negate genjutsu using her Sharingan. The Sharingan also grants Shi advanced analysing of the environment, and predicting her opponent's next move. She is also able to use the generic Genjutsu: Sharingan to perform an instant eye-contact based illusion. After merging with Death, Shi has been seen keep her Sharingan activated most of the times without showing any signs of stress. Death Based Powers Death itself can liberate the soul or spirit of a living being but generally leaves this task to the various beings of the afterlife. Because Death is the embodiment of all death, every lost soul belongs to it, so the agent of passage is irrelevant. Death can also reverse that passage and return a being to life, but that rarely happens. Death itself cannot die, since it is not truly alive; the basic laws of the universe would have to change to erase death. Because Death is merged with Yuki, this applies to her as well. Death can choose to ignore certain beings, possibly as a mark of respect for their ability to survive. If Death manifests itself to a mortal being in its final moments, it may take the form of a loved one. In Yuki's case, Death took the form of her crush. Also, in her new body, has the ability to morph into any animal Yuki knows of. She can change into extinct animals and even animals from different parts of the world. When she changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It doesn't matter how big or small. It does not put strain on her to do this. She can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. She has changed into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies and a group of barnacles. Also, she has limited access to "Death Force", a power that fuels Death. She has the limited ability to manipulate reality, time, space, matter, energy (various types, including natural energy and chakra) for any purpose. It rarely uses this power, however, possibly because it does not wish to upset the balance of the cosmic entities, which could endanger itself. She can traverse or glide through the air using sheer willpower. After merging with Death, she also gained access to Boil Release and was able to manipulate gravity at her whim. She can sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. Also, being the embodiment of death itself, she can sense death around her on a country wide scale. She can can see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. She possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. She has demonstrated the ability to manipulate her pheromones for the purpose of suppressing her own scent to such a degree that even those with enhanced senses can't track her. Shi can also use these pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. Shi has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. Shi mind is immune to all traces of telepathy, due to her unique physiology, her mind cannot be manipulated nor can it be read. She can also read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. Immortality Shi is able to heal others from physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. She herself possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows Death to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues or cells. She has shown the ability to regenerate damaged or missing limbs and organs. She has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by several people. Shi's natural healing also affords her the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). Due to her highly efficient immune system, Shi is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, Shi's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. Body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold. Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Her healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. Also, even if someone manages to get past her healing abilities by any means, being Death itself, she can simply refuse or reject to die and simply reconstruct her molecular structure. Although, it has been mentioned, she can be sealed away or separated from Death. Death Chakra Shi has a special chakra called, "the death chakra", it allows her to both drain life and disintegrate matter on contact. The exact nature or functions of this chakra is poorly understood but it can be manipulated and controlled like normal chakra. Shi comments its basically normal chakra with added abilities. She can also physically exert her chakra to either create shock-waves or intimidate foes. Although, her reserves are huge but nowhere near infinite. Since, Death is merged with Yuki, she has only limited access to death force and death chakra. In addition to this, she a superior chakra control and is a capable sensor. She has also been observed to imbue her special chakra with shurikens and her scythe. Black Matter While limited, Shi has control over something called, "black matter". The black matter has been loosely described as, "binding halo by which galaxies are made solvent". Death could use this matter to augment strength, reflexes and durability, project energy, control the electromagnetic spectrum, manipulate matter and allow total immunity to the rigors of space. Black matter when physically manifested into a black tiny ball of undefined mass, can be thrown at opponents. Upon contact, these balls are sure to create a "singularity" otherwise known as "black holes" that can possibly devour thousand men at once. However, the black holes aren't big enough to suck in an entire planet or even a country. Due to the black matter, she has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies like electricity, electromagnetic and magnetic (the limits of these are unknown). She has a connection to the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies such as electric, gamma, x-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, lasers, and more. She can protect herself from physical harm, can stretch her force fields to protect a large group, and can suspend persons or objects in the air. The Black Matter is unarguably the most interesting power at her disposal. She can use the black matter to alter the chemical composition of anything it touches into its elemental components. She can also change matter into other forms so long as he fully understands the physical composition of the desired result. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess Originally, Yuki had a little skill in taijutsu. Yet, she was more light weight than her clan members, and could do more "acrobatics" in the air, which also gives her an advantage against her opponents. She was skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. She is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, throwing, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons, and a number of other weapons including archery. As Yuki, she trained daily and had above average strength. She possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. While the exact amount of weight she was ultimately able to lift is unclear, she was at least able to lift 290 lbs, which is over twice her own body weight. She was also quite fast and agile, displaying peak levels of flexibility. However, ever since merging with Death, her overall physical stats have dramatically increased. Now, she is also able to control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. She can locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. Merging with death, increased her physical strength to levels beyond the natural limits of a woman of her weight and physical build. In fact, her strength is increased beyond the maximum of human potential, enabling her to lift approximately 1,500 lbs with maximum effort. Shi's speed is similarly enhanced, though to levels that are slightly beyond the capabilities of the finest human runner/sprinter. This also augments her natural agility to levels that are beyond the capability and physical limits of the finest human athlete. This merging also interacts with the balance centers of her brain to grant her enhanced agility and balance, increasing her natural bodily equilibrium and allowing her to accomplish feats beyond the capabilities of the finest human specimen. Within two years, she became a very skilled close ranged combatant. She underwent extensive martial art training, mastering and earning high ranking belts in Gōjū-ryū Karate, Baguazhang and Judo. She is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. Other Skills Shi is particularly adept at using all of her powers in combat situations, typically preferring to combine certain aspects of different abilities for different situations. She is a skilled manipulator with and without her powers. She has tricked his enemies into doing exactly what she wished to do multiple times. Yuki is a master surgeon, having excised a portion of her father's brain, only to later restore it. Besides this area she is also a skilled doctor, one of the best from his time in Konoha with honors in medicine and later in biology. She is also a skilled puppet master, having learned some basic puppet techniques back in Sunagakure during a machine, which allowed her to blend in whilst using her disguise. Shi is capable of using Chakra Threads, Puppet Technique and Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing. She is also able to utilized the Shadow Clone Technique. She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. In addition to this, she is a profound ballet dancer. Shi much like death is able to converse with and influence souls. Although, she has been widely described as a devourer of souls, it has been stated that, her stomach is actually an "extra dimension" where souls rest. Trivia *